


Pretzels Always Hit The Spot

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2020 HH Bingo [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: There are no secrets with the soulmate bonds.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Hermione Granger
Series: Articcat621's 2020 HH Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621045
Comments: 26
Kudos: 45
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Nook RarePair Soulmate Fest





	Pretzels Always Hit The Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Nook Rare Pair Soulmate Fest! My pairing was Hermione/Dudley Dursley. MyTrope/Prompt is: Whatever your soulmate eats, you get a craving for it. This was also written for Hermione Haven's Bingo Square G2 - Dudley Dursley. I had fun with this! xoxo
> 
> Big thank you to xxDustnight88 for beta reading! 
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

Hermione rubbed her stomach, trying to alleviate some of the pressure. Her little one was constantly moving today, and while she usually didn't mind the activity, today he was applying quite a bit of pressure on her bladder.

"You okay?" Harry asked, looking at her in concern. 

"Mhmmm," Hermione said before returning her attention to her menu. It was Tuesday afternoon and she was having her weekly lunch date with Harry and Ron. It was how the three of them made sure to spend time with each other in their busy lives. 

"How did your appointment at St. Mungo's go?" Ron asked.

"Dudley was able to go this time, wasn't he?" Harry added.

"Mhmmm," Hermione responded. "He finally got the time off to be able to attend with me. Of course, he found it to be a bit exciting. The wizarding world is definitely growing on him."

Harry hummed in agreement. "I think things would have been much different growing up if his parents hadn't been so…"

"I know," Hermione said, placing her hand over Harry's to comfort him. "He's mentioned that… Dudley really does wish that things had been different."

"It's how he was raised," Harry said quietly. 

"But at least he's come 'round," Ron interjected.

"Mhmmm, and thank goodness you introduced us!" Hermione said, grinning. "Or else I never would have known he was my soulmate."

"I still can't believe it," Harry said. "You've always been like family, but now, you really are."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something sappy but stopped when their waiter came over. 

"Are you ready to order?" He asked. 

Ron and Harry placed their order and finally, Hermione decided on what she'd get. A salad seemed like a good choice, and the little one had been craving some croutons.

“Well, it’s a good thing Dudley’s come round to magic,” Hermione said, smiling at them both after the waiter left. 

“Well, obviously, he married you,” Ron said, laughing.

“Well, at St. Mungo’s, we found out this little one is definitely emitting a magical signature.”

“Hermione, that’s exciting!” Ron said, beaming.

“So, it’s a little witch or wizard,” Harry said, grinning. “How exciting.” 

Rubbing her stomach, Hermione smiled. “Yup, it’s certainly looking that way.”

“Brilliant,” Ron said, “Our kids are going to go to Hogwarts together and be best friends like we are.”

“Ron, seriously?” Harry said, shaking his head.

“So, how’s Ginny?” Hermione asked after a few moments. 

“Good,” Harry answered. “James has been a bit under the weather, so we haven’t been sleeping great, but besides that, we’ve been good.” The tired look on his face spoke to his current predicament. 

“He’s always been fussy,” Ron pointed out.

“Well, we haven’t all been blessed with children that sleep through the night like you were, Ron,” Harry countered.

Ron shrugged, but he grinned. “Well, Rosie sleeps like an angel… Always has.”

“You and Luna lucked out there,” Harry said, shaking his head.

“That we did,” Ron said. “She mentioned having more children, but I told her that we shouldn’t jinx it,” he said, laughing. 

“We’ll have to see how this one is,” Hermione said, rubbing her stomach. She smiled, secretly hoping that he’d sleep through the night like Ron’s child. 

“Fussy,” Harry said, shaking his head. “I don’t want to suffer alone.”

“Don’t be a prat,” Hermione said before suddenly pausing. She licked her lips, the taste of pretzels filling her mouth. She groaned, quickly waving down the waiter. When he came over, she gave him an apologetic look. “Could I possibly change my order?”

“Of course, what did you want instead?”

“Can I get the ham and swiss sandwich on the pretzel bun?” 

“Of course,” the waiter said before leaving. 

“Pretzels?” Ron said, arching a brow. 

“Dudley must be eating pretzels,” Harry said, laughing. “Those soulmate cravings are the worst, huh?”

“Even more so since I’m pregnant,” Hermione said, shaking her head. 

“Pretzel buns are good, though,” Ron said. “It could be worse.”

“Like that time he was eating cake…” Hermione said, laughing as she recalled that particular memory. 

“He always had a sweet tooth,” Harry said, laughing. 

“Ooo, our food is coming,” Ron said, immediately perking up.

Hermione’s stomach growled eagerly. She couldn’t wait to get her hands on that pretzel bun.

* * *

“How was your day?” Dudley asked, finally sliding under the sheets next to Hermione. He had worked late, so she had eaten dinner and slipped into bed alone.

“Fine,” Hermione said. “I had lunch with Ron and Harry, like usual.”

“I figured,” Dudley said with a smile. “How are they both? Rose still sleeping through the night?” 

“Yes,” Hermione said, grumbling. “I really hope we’re as lucky as they are.”

Dudley kissed her tenderly. “We’ll be even luckier.”

“I do have to say, though, I had to switch my order, though.” She gave him a look. “I suddenly got a craving for pretzels.” 

“I’m sorry,” Dudley said sheepishly. “I know you get cravings when I eat, but shite, it’s been even worse since you’ve gotten pregnant.”

Hermione laughed. “Well, the pretzel bun I had was delicious.” 

“Well, that’s good. I didn’t have time to stop for lunch today, so I just grazed on pretzels all day.”

“They do hit the spot, don't they?" Hermione smiled. "But ugh, I hate that they don’t let you break for lunch if you’re swamped.”

“I know, but like I said, after you have the baby, I’ll stay home for a bit.” He grinned. “I’m honestly excited to be able to stay home with our little one.”

“Well, the Ministry compensates me quite nicely,” Hermione said. It had been a long discussion, but they had decided that Dudley would leave his job to take care of the baby and Hermione would be the one to return to work. She had no desire to be a stay-at-home mother, and Dudley was more than happy to take on that role. 

“I love you,” Dudley said, kissing her tenderly. 

“Come here and show me just how much you do,” Hermione teased, grabbing Dudley and pulling him on top of her. He wasted no time in doing just that.


End file.
